The Love, Hate, and Friendshhips Lost
by yukideidara.5
Summary: What if Ivan had a childhood Friend who returns with a photo, and a motive, along with sad past memories that could never go away, about him and Ivan's past, and he had joined the Fairy Tail guild the same time Ivan did, before Lexus was born, and he knew Lexus mother to, And how Ivan and her meat. But there is a twist they are now enemies, will friendship get in the way of family.
1. The Meeting

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

What if Ivan had a childhood Friend who returns with a photo, and a motive, along with sad past memories that could never go away, about him and Ivan's past, and he had joined the Fairy Tail guild the same time Ivan did, before Lexus was born, and he knew Lexus mother to, And how Ivan and her meat. But there is a twist they are now enemies, will friendship get in the way of family.

**I Do Not Own** Fairy Tail

X_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX

A man looked down at the ground he hadn't been back to Magnolia since Ivan, his old best friend, and him were teenagers. He had gone in such for someone to teach him magic, but now she had dead. She told him "go back and see your friends, and family, they miss you, very much". Those were her last words. He now stood on the edge of Magnolia. He could tell it had not changed a bit. He walked in town to The fairy Tail guild.

He found the guild exactly where it was when he was there. Memories came back.

Him, and teenage Ivan Stood I front of the Fairy Tail guild.

_Ivan yelled "One day I am going to take over the guild, old man, then I will make it stronger then it's ever been" Saying to his father angrily. Then it went to them as children. _

_ "__Hay old man, when we're older are we going to join the guild to" Him and Ivan standing next to each other, said. _

_ "__Yes, Ivan, but I expect a lot from you" Ivan's father said. _

_ "__We won't let you down, pops" They both yelled. They then took off running, waving Ivan's father goodbye. They were laughing in anticipation. They looked at each other with watering eyes, and bright smiles._

His eyes glazed with clear sadness. He had heard Ivan had done something horrible to endanger the guild, and was expelled. Ivan had wrote to him and told him when he gets back to the guild, to watch over a boy named Lexus Dearey, his son. Ivan told him that he had to take care of finding Lexus's mother. But he heard the truth from his father. When he sent his letter to Ivan to Fairy Tail, and that he would not get his letter, that was years ago now.

He looked at the guild. Then began to look back to when the master had found him. Starving, and lost, no family, no friends, so Ivan father had to bring him back, and feed him.

_"__What do you want stupid old man, what you come to lecture me to" He yelled._

_ "__No, I need your help" The Fairy Tail master says._

_ "__What the hell do you won't, then" The young boy yells, eyes getting darker, dirty face angry, and fist balled._

_ "__I've heard from the towns people that you had no home, and no family, come with me I'll give you one…." Silence "If you like?" He said. The boy began to shack. "Are you ok son" he said to the boy._

_ "__Really you'd do that" He was blubbering, and tears were flowing down his face._

_ "__Yes" The master said smiling._

_ "__Then, yes, please take me home" He was now crying and smelling._

_ "__OK, lets go home then son" The master said. They began to walk._

_ "__Where we going back to" the young boy asked._

_ "__Fairy Tail my son." The master answered._

_ "__Fairy Tail, you mean that awesome guild, with all those famous people, That do them crazy things" He giggled in excitement._

_ "__Yes, That's my guild, and family" The master announced._

_ "__Wow, how many children did you mother have?" He questioned._

_ "__Where not related by blood"_

_ "__How are you family then"_

_ "__By bonds, tears, love, and friendship"_

_ "__Really, cool, are family must be strong then"_

_ "__Yep" _

_ "__when I saw you guys in the magazine, I told my self, that's the kind of family I won't, and I'll join them some day…. But it wasn't for good reasons, Can they be good now that I have a family"_

_ "__Yes"_

_ "__But I don't know magic, or any fighting skills at that"_

_ "__That's fine, just when you think your old enough go out and learn, some then, you don't need any right now your just a kid…Ok"_

_ "__Yes….Can I call you, dad"_

_ "__Whatever you want"_

_ "__Thanks pops" They both looked at each other smiling._

His mind wondered once more, but to when he arrived at the guild for the first time.

_"__Wow, is this it" The young boy yelled._

_ "__Yes, Jeolien" The master said smiling._

_ "__Cool" His ocean bright blue eyes looked up in amazement of the guildhall that stood before him, with the Fairy Tail guild symbol right above the front door._

_He was laughing and giggling in happiness. "All right lets go in then". With his toothy smile._

_ "__Wait" The master said._

_ "__Yes, papa" Jeolien said quizzically._

_ "__Would you like to be my adoptive, my son would you as a friend, and brother. His pretty lonely since I'm so busy, all the time?" The master asked._

_ "__You have a son" Jeolien said surprised. _

_ "__Well whats you answer" The master pressed._

_ "__Yes, I want someone to always be with" Jeolien said giving a halfhearted smile._

_ "__This means, you are not allowed to join the guild…" _

_ "__What?!" Jeolien cut him off._

_ "__Wait until I'm done talking. Don't jump to conclusion. This until a approve that you are loyal to the Fairy Tail guild, Ok" The master finished his sentence. _

_ "__Fine" He said not to happy, and looking away, groaning in the process._

He looked up at the guildhall once more. Then made his way inside the guildhall. He walked over to the front counter where a young white hair woman stood. He knew exactly who this was, from Ivan siding him that letter Marijane A.K.A "The She Devil".

"Hello, I'm looking for the master Makarov" Jeolien said to the young lady.

"Ow, you new here" Marijane asked.

"No….. I'm his son Jeolien" He said bluntly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked straight at him. _"Terrified" _Jeolien mentally said_._ Then he looked back over to the white hair women. Then after a moment it clicked.

"Ow, I'm his adoptive son" He said giving an uncertain toothy smile. He lifted his hands, but stopped. Every person in the guild was ready to attack. But he very fast removed his hood, and his messy blonde bangs fell in his face, and the rest stood proud like a mane, flying off to the right. His ocean blue eyes were relaxed. His blonde eyebrows were not angry looking; they were the same calm demeanor as his eyes. His lips were a perfect pink shade, limp, obviously not dehydrated. His face was perfectly shaped, and propositional.

Every body stopped startled by what he looked like.


	2. I'm Home

Eveyrone satred a bit biweldered. They had no idea Master Makarov had an adoptive son. They never even heard of this guy. So they just satred on. Jeolien stared back. At the berwildered eyes. For Jeolian, it was somewhat suprising that sombady did't know who he is.

Then Jeolian spoke once more "Miss. Maarijane, please bring your Master here he'll conferm what I am saying."

She simplly nooded and said "Ok." she left and went up the stares.

Jeolian know it would take a while. So he sat down on a barstoll. He looked straight at the wall it had a few pictures there. he knew no one he recanized. Just a few details had changed on the inside. Mostly just dercerations. Jeolian tapped his fingers on the surface of the bar table. looking around he noticed every one was still staring. they stopped when he looked over.

He turned back to looking at the wall. he streted to draw lines with his fingers. Tracing the way the shealves where. Stopped for a moment, and looked at his handy work so far. Then continued. But obviuslly it had been awhile when Marijane came back. Master Makarov nowhere in shight.

She looked and said "Ok, please come with me."

Jeolian smilled like a child that had just gotten a present. He stood. But before he even moved another foot to step to the side of the barstool a boy yelled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" It was a boy with pink hair.

Strange Jeolian thought. This is new. Jeolian thought to himself 'This will be intresting'. So eolian continued out of the chair. But instead of following Marijane. He walked over to the boy. He heard Marijane yell something. He didn't know what his ears could only hear adrinalin. But he paused took two deep breaths and calmed. When he heard Marijane say this boys name.

"Natsu!" She half yelled.

Jeolien stood infront of Natsu. Before he said anything he looked closely. He could see his amostions. _'Anger'. _But not scared.

Jeolian said "Intresting" he paused "This amostion of yours is...Amazing" another pause "Natsu."

The boy Natsu looked boaderline shoked. But not suprised. Then his face turned a slight pink color. Jeolian just smiled. The another boy came.

the one with dark hair said "Natsu sit down and leave this man alone, his ressones for knowing the master are none of you bisness"

Marijane spoke "Jeolian, please follow me.

Jeolien nodded. Walked tawrds Marijane. She moved out of the way so Jeolien could step past. Walked behind the bare counter and walked up the stares.

At the top there were two children there, or should we say young adaluts. One with green hair, and a young lady with a strange outfit with wings. Jeolien liiked mildlly intertaned by the seight. He let out laugh. it got to two's attintion. They looked up and saw Jeolian.

But Marijane intervined "Lets go, the masters office is this way" she jestered her and in a way that looked elegent. He looked at he wrist thinking about how Ivan and his lover meat. its like time stopped.

_"Ivan!" a blonde woman yeled._

_ Ivan looked up from what he had been doing. He and Jeolien, had been playin cards on the cold sement gorund. Ivan always said 'Life is like a sement ground, if you let it happen. Because people will walk all over you if your not blunt, and pushy'. Sometimes Jeolien never understood what Ivan meant. _

_ "What is it Mella." Ivan said emotionless, and deadpan. _

_ "Nothing now with that attitude." The blonde girl walked away. _

_ "Ivan you shouldn't be so mean." Jeolien spoke. _

_ "Huh. don't tell me what to do." Ivan spat. _

_ Jeolien ignored is vinomus words "She really likes you" simply stated._

_ Ivan glared. Trying to bore holes into Jeolien. Jeoien just smiled right back. then Ivan looked at the gorund._

_ Ivan sopke up. "Well why are you always like that."_

_ "Like what?" Jeolien looked back lazaly. _

_ " everytime i get rude with you, you simply smile. Why can't you get angry for once." Ivan stated._

_ Jeolien srugged "I don know."_

_ " Hay boys." Ivan and Jeolien looked up._

_ Ivan sputted. He's face then flushed a bright red. He tryed to look away. But it looked like he was having a hard time trying not to look. at the woman that just walked up. Her body was like a goddess. I didn;t phase Jeolien though. _

_ "Hi, i think my friend just fell in love with you miss." Jeolien giggled._

_ Ivan glared then pouted. Tryed to look away agaian. and said "Can we help you." He tried to sound mean but just couldn't._

_ She laughed. "Yes, if you'ed be so kind"_

_ "What is it that you need" Ivan jumped in to how should i put it 'Save to day', 'Knight in shining armer'. _

_ Jeolien shook his head while smiling. Ivan seen this. And tried to look mad._

_ "Um, where can i find the Fairy Tail guild. people have told me you two are part of this guild." she stated. Streight fowerd. _

_ "Will show you the way." Ivan stepped up. _

_ Jeolien about spit his drink out. Both the girl and Ivan looked at him stuned. Ivan was behind so she never saw. Ivan was laughing at Jeolien, obviously trying to hold the sound in._

Jeolien looked up and said "Your hands ar buitefull."

Maijane looked Jeolien in the eye's. The blushed. "Thanks." a acuard pause. "We should get to the master. We dont want to keep him waiting."

"Right." Jeolien nodded.

Jeolien and Marijane made there way down the hall to Master Makarov's office. He looked at the walls as they passed. He thought back to when he became a S rank mage.

_"Jeolien I am proud of you!" His Master yelled at the top of her lungs. Well as high as she could go. It was more of a srill scream. That hardlly anybody cold hear. It was more like a loud wizzing sound, that would come from a dieing animal. _

_ "Thanks, Master" He apriciatted. _

_ She continued to another topic "I had a vision last night." Jeolien looked up. His master continued "In this vison, you were in a great battle. daprie and srapnal lay all around you. What was off was that you had been deeplly saden by somthing. I don't know what. But a body lay at your feet. I had no idea who it was but she had blond hair. She was butful. A gorgues creater. Stright out of a navol. But in the dictince there stood a man. Evil. Evil looking man." His master shook her head. trying to erase the image. "His face was srouded in darkness. His dark eye lit off the sunlight. But, he wasn't happy about the death eather. But then in the dicdince there as a boy. He was young. Looked to be about 8 or so. That's when I woke up" She paused "I have a feeling you will have a great battle in the near future." _

_ Jeolien knew his master was long winded but still he asked "What if this battle never happens." _

_ His master turned to him. looked him in the eye's. "My visions are not always right. I will omit that. But this vision was far to serious." She paused "Look all I am saying is, please becareful in the future."_

_ She turned back t making her tea. But snaped back around with her rinkled eyes and said "I'm very proud of you Jeolien, maybe you can go back home now."_

_ Jeolien looked down at the cup of water in his hands "Maybe someday, but not yet. Not yet." _

_ She looked at Jeolien when she came and sat back day "I hope you do sameday to. Its not too far off."_

_ Jeolien looked back up at her "What do you mean?" He questioned._

_ "Jeolien, I meant to tell you this earlyer but I wanted you to sicsed in becomeing an S rank mage. I at least wanted to see you move up in life, as a mage that is. But I am dieing." She simply stated. A pause "Jeolien there is no need to cry."_

_ Jeolien looked at his master and lifted his hand up to his face. And he was crying. He felt it on his hand. The ties slid inbetween his fingers._

_ "Do not worry. I have lived a long happy life. Its like when the sun sets. There is always a end to every thing. And a begining." She paused "There will always be sadness, and happeness in life. And I hope you experince all of life has to offer." She paused agian "It would make this old lady happy."_

_ Jeolien smiled and nooded. _

He hadn't even relized he was at Master Makarove's door. Marijane looked at me a moment.

"The Master is in the last room on the left." Marijane politly said, and walked away.

Jeolien to a breath in then out. He alked the rest of the way down the hall. He got to the door, looked at it for a mer second. Then raised his hand. But before tht could happen he heard somebody talking.

_ "Damit old man!" _The voice was loud and sounded firmiler.

_"Laxus, there is no need to be angry."_ Makarovs voice came thought the door.

_"This isn't right!" _The loud voice came. Then it clicked. Ivan's son.

Jeolien decided to nook. it got the two inside to stop talking. There was movement. Then a giglle of the handle. And the door was open. Jeolien looked down.

He greated "Hay the old man." With his usually mundane smile.

Makarov looked somewhat suprised. And said "It really is you. Jeolien."


End file.
